


Conquerors

by klavscaroline



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lovers to enemies to lovers, Original!Klaroline, Queen of the Supernaturals, Rebel Hybrid King, Separated for a thousand years, Usurper of the crown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/pseuds/klavscaroline
Summary: In 978 A.D., Caroline and Klaus were engaged to be married. But after Henrik's death, Klaus flees following a terrible accident and the discovery of his true powers.A thousand years later, Caroline is the Queen of the Supernaturals, but she hears of a rebel Hybrid King who is looking to usurp her throne. Will their love conquer all, or will their lust for victory conquer them? (AU)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 87
Kudos: 122





	1. The Beginning of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> I've already written 5 chapters in 2018 on ff.net, but I lost inspiration since. However, this story is my baby and I love it with all my heart. I don't want to give it up, so now I'm re-editing them and will hopefully be updating new chapters soon.

**978 A.D.**

She bit her lips nervously as she climbed out his bed, her blonde waves cascading over her bare back.

"What bothers you, my love, you seem restless. I hope you're not having second thoughts," he came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his smile resting on her shoulder.

"Merely jittery for the full moon tonight. The beasts in the forest lie waiting for prey," she smiled reassuringly but it was only half the truth.

Despite the rudimental upbringing in this small village, Caroline was a lady, and there were certain expectations that came with that. She knew that if the secret in her womb were made known, she would be looked down upon and called a loose woman. _Just like Tatia_.

Though it was improper to lie with a man unmarried, she would not have to keep her secret for long, for she and her intended, Niklaus, were to marry in a fortnight. She only prayed that the full moon would pass by quickly and uneventfully.

In the outskirts of the village lived men who shape shifted into wolves under the full moon. She did not know if this was common in other places, for she had never travelled further than the next village herself, yet she knew that these beasts were dangerous and killed mercilessly. Her father, William, was a huntsman in his youth, protecting their people from the likes of those beasts, but he, like many others, perished under the claws of the wolf-men many moons ago.

Tonight, they would go into hiding, as they did every full moon, and would only re-emerge when the sun rises from the east.

"Caroline, the wolves have not attacked one of us in a long while," he whispered into her hair, his mother's necklace dangling from his neck, "I only ask that you pack our belongings for the night and head on to the cave with Rebekah"

"Will you not come with us, Niklaus?"

"I promised Henrik that I will take him for a trip to the next town," he purposefully remained standing behind her, so she did not have to see the deception in his eyes. "We will stay in the caves there tonight"

"Must you leave today? It is dangerous, for you and for young Henrik"

"The boy is persistent, and he turns ten today," the truth was, his brother had asked to see the wolves. He knew he couldn't deny him especially when he, too, was curious. It was reckless, but he would do anything to ensure his little brother's safety. He had always felt drawn to the full moon, as if it was a source of power, and it gave him a sense of security. Besides, he's a survivor, he's survived Mikael his whole life. There wasn't much that could break him anymore.

Knowing better than to argue, she turned to face him to return the embrace.

"Then I shall pray for your safety," she rubbed her head against his chest, she knew he was more than capable of defending himself, "I love you"

"And I, you," he hummed, "Always and Forever"

The birds began to chirp, signifying the beginning of their day, but if one were to listen beyond the realms of the human world, they may just hear the spirits stir in their sleep.

Tonight will mark the beginning of a whole new era.

* * *

"Help, HELP! Please, anyone," a voice broke out beyond the caves.

"I should imagine it is another one of those foolish men who had forgotten to come into hiding on a full moon. I say we ignore him," one of the villagers said.

The voice got louder and louder, as it approached the entrance of the cave that was blocked by several large boulders. 

"Please help, my little brother," he choked, carrying a limp body in his arms.

Recognising his voice, she jumped up, "Niklaus… NIKLAUS, is that you?" She shouted beyond the barrier that separated themselves and the forest outside. 

Rushing past the boulders, wolves be damned, she saw his figure, barely visible in the morning sun. Even in the shadows of the tree canopies, she could see his ripped clothes and bloodied body, but none of that could compare to the body he held tightly against his chest.

Soon, the rest of the Mikaelsons appeared beside her and apprehension came upon them.

Henrik, a boy of ten, mutilated by the wolves.

Henrik, the light of their family, mangled beyond recognition.

Henrik, the innocent, taken away much too soon.

Cries and screams echoed through the forest as the moon took one last look at the destruction it had caused, before it, too, disappeared behind the mountains.

* * *

Screams of sadness turned into screams of panic as the village was set ablaze.

Red.

Everything was red.

That was his first thought when he regained consciousness. Confused, he stumbled outside, hoping to find his love.

The last thing he could recall was the memory of his father stabbing him through the heart with a sword. Perhaps Mikael had finally lost it, he had finally gone too far. He should be dead, or maybe this was Hell. From the sound of chaos outside, he would imagine so.

"Caroline," he called out, praying that he would somehow find her.

"Niklaus," he heard a faint voice behind him.

He had never known hunger until he laid eyes on her. He could faintly recognise his siblings in his periphery, running around the village, chasing and latching onto villagers, but he was too focused on the sound of her heartbeat in front of him.

With inhuman speed, he blurred towards her in the blink of an eye.

"What is happening?" She panicked, "Nik, what is happening? Please, answer me." She held onto the fabric of his vest.

_Ba bump, ba bump._

Before she could utter another word, fangs grew from his mouth and sunk down into her neck.

"NO!" She screamed, "Nik, stop"

His urges were too strong, he couldn't make sense of what was happening beyond the blood that was gushing into his mouth. He couldn't stop, even though every thought in his mind told him to.

Hearing her cries of pain, nothing had ever hurt him more than this moment. His tears began to mix with the ones that were coming out of her own eyes, as her skin began to pale.

"I forgive you, Nik. Always and forever," she whispered as she stilled in his arms.

He had just killed the only woman he had ever loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I hope that this will be the longest hiatus that I'll take for this story, but feedback is much appreciated to encourage my progress too ;)


	2. Life is too short for a love like ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave feedback on the first chapter! I know there are many unanswered questions, and hopefully this chapter will answer some of them.

Intense pain scorched through his body. He could not believe what he had done. He looked down at the blood in his hands, and fell to his knees.

"Wake up, love. Please, I can't do this without you." He let the tears fall freely onto her pale, still body, "WAKE UP!" He fell on top of her as he held her in his limp arms.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered repeatedly, stroking her bloodied hair away from her face. She would've looked at peace if it were not for the blood splattered across her angelic features.

"I will always love you, Caroline. Always and forever." He placed a kiss on her dry, hardened lips, praying that she would somehow miraculously wake up. But alas, this was no fairytale for the young. It was only when he felt his bones begin to crack and break that he reluctantly pulled away from his love.

Moments of panic and physical pain had passed, and he could feel himself transform into a four-legged beast. He surveyed his surroundings, as he came to realise.

He was a werewolf _and_ a bloodthirsty vampire.

One was the monster that killed his brother, and the other was the thing that killed his Caroline.

He was an abomination.

The Old Wives' Tales had said that in order to trigger the werewolf curse, one would have to commit a murder, and he had done just that by murdering his love with his deadly fangs.

He could barely register his family approach him with equal amounts of curiosity and fear, as his father began yelling at his mother. All he could hear were demands for her to tell the truth about his parentage.

But everyone at that moment knew. He was not a Mikaelson by blood.

He knew he couldn't stay, he had done enough damage and he refused to hurt the ones he loved anymore than he already had. And of course, he feared for his father's retaliation. If he was a monster as a human, he couldn't imagine what he could do as a vampire.

And so, he ran. With his strong four legs, he headed straight for the forest, but as he did, he turned to look at Caroline one last time.

_Goodbye, my love. I will find you again in my next life, I swear by it,_ he thought to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn that he saw her body move. Shaking away the figment of his imagination, he sprinted as fast as he could in his beast form. Away and away from the place he once called home.

When he grew too tired to run, he curled up against the trees and lied still, hoping that this was all just a dream.

He had lost everything.

* * *

Back in the village, a creature of the night stirred. Her blonde hair was matted with dried blood, and her eyes were bloodshot red.

"Where am I?" She croaked, her mouth bitter and dry, as she sat up from her position on the ground.

Something, or rather, someone was pushed towards her, as he toppled onto the floor beside her.

"Drink," the voice in the dark ordered.

By natural instincts, the sound of the man's heartbeat overwhelmed her senses, and she felt a slight pinch as her canines elongated into fangs.

She could not even register that the man may have once been her fellow villager, for at this moment, all he became was a bag of blood. She drank and she drank until there was no more left, the screams barely heard amongst her bloodlust.

She felt alive.

"Caroline," she heard a familiar voice, "Feeling better, sister?"

Rebekah knelt in front of her. Since her engagement to Niklaus, the Mikaelson siblings have treated her as family and referred to her as a sister.

She nodded, still confused about what just happened but there were more pressing issues to be discussed. "Where's Nik?" Caroline looked around. _Elijah_ , she counted, _Kol, Finn, and Rebekah_. "Where's Nik?" She asked again.

"He-," Rebekah began, holding her hand.

"He's gone," Elijah said solemnly.

"What do you mean he's gone?" She panicked, _did something happen to him?_ "Niklaus!" She yelled, as though he were hiding in the corner somewhere, out of her sight.

"Caroline, how much of tonight do you remember?" Kol asked. The young brunet was usually the jokester of the family, and never one to take seriously. But in this moment, Caroline could sense the change in his tone.

"I don't-," Caroline shook her head, "I remember seeing him approach me, he held me in his arms, and then it all went black."

The Mikaelson siblings looked at one another nervously.

"Please," Caroline begged, "I need to know," she was approached by silence once more, "PLEASE…"

"Caroline," Finn spoke, lowering himself to the floor. "Niklaus… He left because he did something bad. He's not coming back."

"I don't care," Caroline wailed, "We have to find him, he's alone out there. He's your brother!"

"Niklaus is not our brother," Finn stated. "Not truly."

"FINN!" His other siblings shouted simultaneously.

"I speak the truth," he continued. "But it doesn't mean that I love him any less. Niklaus is our half-brother, it turns out. He is a vampire, like us, but he is also a werewolf."

Caroline's blood went cold, if that was even possible in her current state. She despised werewolves for they were the ones who murdered her father, and the ones who murdered Henrik.

"It can't be," Caroline whispered, "Niklaus would never… he would never hurt anyone."

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in the morning," Elijah spoke quietly.

Caroline wanted to refuse, but her body was telling her to rest. But before she allowed sleep to succumb her, she asked, "What do you mean we're vampires? How is this possible?"

"It means that I created a spell to make you immortal," another voice approached them. Caroline saw Esther in her long, flowing dress holding a tray of what appeared to be jewellery. "Here, my children, you will each be needing one of these."

"What are they?" Rebekah asked.

"These are known as daylight rings, it will allow you to walk in the sunlight. I will go through all the possible ways to end a vampire's life after you've all rested, but for now, stay away from the sun because it will burn, and eventually kill you, unless you wear this ring"

She handed out a ring to Caroline and each of her children. She looked at it and immediately felt tears welling in her eyes. It was the ring that Niklaus had given her when he had proposed. She remembered the day like it was just yesterday.

**_Two moons ago..._ **

_Caroline was overjoyed, these past two years with Niklaus have been the best she has ever had. Despite having the overcome the devastation of her father's passing, she relied on Nik as a source of stability, love and care, and he offered it all to her without second thoughts._

_They were currently in the creek an hour away from their village by walk, and it was their little sanctuary. It was the place that they had first met as children, when he was running away from Mikael's abuse and she was mourning her mother's tragic passing after she had finally succumbed to a disease that had plagued her for many moons._

_Ten years later, their friendship became stronger and stronger and both cared for the other deeply, until one day, the inevitable happened and he asked her father's permission to court her._

_It wasn't all smooth sailing as Mikael was initially against the pairing. Caroline had come from a respected family in the village, and he had plans to betroth her to Elijah. However, with Elijah's infatuation with a girl named Tatia, and Caroline's growing feelings for Niklaus, William Forbes had stepped in and fought for his daughter's happiness._

_She smiled thinking of her father, everything she was, she owed it to him. What a shame that werewolves took him so young. What a shame that he would not be able to witness his daughter in matrimony._

_Now, in the creek, she turned to the grown man beside her as he took her hand and guided her to the waters. It was a liberating feeling as the coolness encased her body and she began to sway in his arms._

" _If I could stop time, I would," he began. "Life is much too short for a love like ours"_

_She hummed in agreement, her smile widening at his sweet words. "We are eternal, Niklaus, you and I. In this lifetime, and the next, and all the ones that come after, I will always find you, and I will always love you"_

_Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as he pulled her close to him in the water._

" _You're Godsent, Caroline. Your light, your essence, and everything about you is so pure and you make me want to be a better man for you," he whispered against her ear, as if those words were meant for her alone, and not even the trees, the animals, nor the flowers had the right to eavesdrop. "You saved me from myself when I was a child, you gave me strength when no one else did. For that and beyond, I love you more than I could ever fathom," he looked her in the eyes, as she peered into his soul, "Caroline, my love, will you marry me?"_

_Her heart raced at his sincere proposal and she jumped into his embrace with her legs around his torso. "Yes, it would be my greatest honour," she cried with tears of joy._

_She stepped down onto her own two feet and took his hand into hers, "I love you so, so much," she confessed as she pulled him underwater, where all she could see was him._

_Underwater, there was no other sound than her own heart beat and she felt so alive in that moment, staring in the eyes of her now, intended. She brought her hands to his face, as he mimicked her and wordlessly, their lips met once more._

_Finally, they pulled apart and resurfaced to breathe, feeling an aura of bliss._

_He climbed out of the water and helped her do the same, and together, they laid on the cloth in the pile of leaves beside the creek, and he slipped a beautifully handmade ring onto her finger._

" _I will treasure this forever," she held the ring by her heart, "I promise"_

_He looked at her, as she looked at him, with love and lust in their unwavering gaze._

_It was on that fateful day when all that was heard in the forest was the sound of lovemaking from a young couple who came together as one for the first time in the countless times after._

"Mother," Kol's voice snapped Caroline out of her trip down memory lane. "Why did you do this to us?" He sounded so small, as though he was much younger than the two decades that he was.

"I'm your mother and it is my duty to protect you, always and forever. But I have failed, our Henrik was lost to the wolves and I couldn't bear to see anyone one of you hurt or killed. Your father and I came up with a plan, to turn you all into immortal creatures. With the Doppelganger's blood, the ancient white oak tree and the power of the sun, I transformed you all from living souls to an eternal death. You are not alive, and therefore you will never carry on your bloodline. But then again, you will never die, and that is all I wish for."

Caroline gasped, as she soaked in what Esther had said, "What of my child?" She stood up to face Esther, a sense of maternal protectiveness possessing her.

"Your child?" Rebekah cried, as all of the siblings turned their heads towards Caroline.

"Worry not, my dear," Esther brushed the young girl's hair from her face. "Your child is safe. I ensured to perform a spell to protect it before turning you into a vampire, which is why you turned much later than the others."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, it was the only good news that she had heard since she had awoken. Snippets of memories came to her as she could remember Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah chasing for blood, all the while, she stood in the shadows searching silently for Niklaus. It was clear that by killing her, he had transformed her into a vampire, all the while, triggering his own werewolf curse.

"Where's father?" Rebekah suddenly asked, breaking the silence, as she turned to Esther.

"Mikael… After he stabbed you and your siblings in the heart, effectively turning you into vampires, he left. He learned the truth of Niklaus' parentage as I'm sure you all have, and he swore that he would be back to kill me," Esther's face turned to one of guilt, "I'm sorry, my children, the sin that I have committed drove your father and brother away. But I will never, for a minute, regret that it had given me Niklaus."

Not knowing what to say, Caroline placed a hand on Esther's for comfort, as she looked at the others.

"We are here now," Elijah concluded, "We will protect one another, always and forever."

"Always and forever," the others echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, there will be a Klaro-baby because it's incredibly important to the storyline, but more on that next chapter!
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed it, as every bit encourages my progress!


	3. The Hybrid King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to everyone who gave feedback! This is dedicated to you. Chapter 3 starts off 1000 years later!

**1936 A.D. - Mystic Castle, Mystic Falls**

She fiddled with her daylight ring, as she sat on the throne with the crown perched heavy upon her head. Today was the quarter-annual Royal Audience, where leaders of each faction would report on recent activities of their represented area. She sat up straight as the representatives of the three factions bowed before her.

"Your Majesty," Marcel, the current appointed leader of the Vampire faction, addressed. His back was bent low as a sign of respect for the Queen. "The last few months we have been hearing of a rebellion."

Despite being the Queen of the Supernaturals for nearly a thousand years, hearing the title 'Your Majesty' still sounded foreign to her. Her journey from a young village girl to the golden throne had not been easy at first, as many at the time did not trust a woman to lead. The early days of her reign were troubled with power-hungry usurpers, wars between the rivalling factions, as well as her own fair share of personal woes.

Since then, the realm has been relatively stable as she proved herself to be a worthy Queen to her people, and not just one who abused their power through fear and manipulation. She taught young vampires, werewolves and witches to control and harness their powers for good, and even built schools in and around the capital, Mystic Falls, for children and young adults with such gifts. She encouraged peace instead of war, and she taught the misguided the importance of humanity and love. For that, the factions thrived as a united Supernatural community and you could hear songs praising the Queen of Light from continents beyond the seas.

However, despite the glory, despite the wealth, despite the adoration from her people, there was still a gaping hole in her heart. It was in the shape a man, created a millennium ago, and as hard as she tried, she could never forget.

For months after that fateful night, she spiralled into a persistent state of sadness and mourning. Mourning of a life that she could have had. Happiness was so close within her grasp, only to be taken away so suddenly.

Of course, she tried to stay strong for her unborn son and her now adopted family, but even their support and love wasn't enough to bring her light back. When she had given birth to her son, Natanael, it was the most painful, yet fulfilling experience she had felt in her then short life. Despite not being able to care for him all the time due to her newly acquired lust for blood, the darkness that loomed around her very dead heart didn't seem so dark anymore and she had a renewed purpose in life.

Her son meant everything to her, but he was also a living reminder of what she had lost. From the physical features, down to their stubborn and strong personalities, Natanael was truly Niklaus' child.

She remembered the early days of his childhood.

_It pained her to hear little Natanael cry. It pained her to look at him through a glass window, and having to limit her time with him everyday. It pained her to see that the person to comfort her son was not herself, but the child's grandmother._

_She appreciated Esther for everything that she had done for her. Raising a newborn human baby was impossible as a freshly turned vampire. The difficulty that she had to endure when it came to controlling her bloodlust meant that she had to stay away from her son, in fears of hurting him._

_There were days she wished she had just died under Niklaus' fangs._

_The Mikaelson siblings had detailed the whole truth behind her human death and Nik's transformation that followed the morning after they woke up as Vampires._

_They had expected her to scream, to shout, and to beg that it wasn't real, but she understood. She understood exactly what it was like to be a vampire, in the presence of a human. Even then, she knew she could not be with her son after he is born for more than mere minutes at a time._

_So instead, she did scream, she did shout, and she did beg, but it was for them to find him, to bring him back to her. Despite her hatred for werewolves, the thought of losing him was worse than any wounds the werewolves could ever inflict._

_And so, the siblings set off to different parts of the world to search for their half-brother. Caroline had, too, wanted to look for him herself, but knowing that she had a son who relied on her, the Mikaelsons convinced her to stay with Esther in the New World._

_The search lasted nearly a decade but at the turn of the new millennia, the Witches and Wolves sought war against the Originals. The witches had thought that the vampires were unnatural, and the werewolves were bitter that they were being forced out of the territory where the Mikaelson siblings have refurbished their ancestral home into the Mikaelson Mansion._

_The enemies had taken Natanael, a boy no older than Henrik was when he died, and was still so very, very human. To protect her son and their nephew, the Originals created their first vampire army in their home village that they turned into a city that they named, Mystic Falls._

_And so they fought, and they conquered. The werewolves were first to surrender, but soon the witches followed suit. The vampires were too strong, too fast and there were no shortage of them, for they were created, rather than birthed by nature._

_When the white flags were waved, the three factions sat together for the first time in the place that has now become the Throne Room, and agreed to establish the monarchy of Supernaturals to secure unity. The Mikaelson Mansion had been expanded to become Mystic Palace, and as conquerors, the Originals were made royalty, and many had expected Finn or Elijah to take the throne._

_But to all of their surprise, the two brothers turned down the chance to be King. Instead, Finn went to live a life of normalcy with a girl they had turn for the army, named Sage, and Elijah had turned it down knowing that there was a better candidate to rule. Instead of a King, they would have a Queen._

_He had faith in Caroline. Her strength, her hold on humanity and her kindness made her someone the people could admire instead of fear. She showed unconditional love in Natanael, forgiveness in her understanding of Niklaus and care in the bond that she had established with the Mikaelson siblings. Everything that she represented would unite them as a kingdom._

_So on the throne she sat, with the seat next to her empty. The Queen never married, and so the place for the Prince Consort remained unclaimed, as though it were waiting for the right person to come home. And so, when all was settled, and her son was safely returned, the search for the missing Mikaelson resumed._

_Decades had passed, and centuries flew by, and Natanael had long become a vampire himself, yet there was no news of Niklaus. The closest the siblings ever got was information that he had settled somewhere in England, as the Alpha of his own pack. But every time they searched for him, he disappeared, as if he knew they would be there, and simply did not want to be found._

_They never told Natanael, nor anyone else, the identity of his father, just that he had perished before he was born in a village fire. Perhaps this was easier for a child to hear in comparison to finding out that his father had killed his mother and left them after becoming a beast._

"Your Majesty," Marcel repeated, garnering the attention of the Queen, "If I may ask of your thoughts on this matter?"

Caroline cleared her throat, trying to hide the fact she had been pathetically lost in thought over someone who had left them a millennium ago, "To whom do I owe this rebellion to?"

"One who calls himself The Hybrid King. We do not know much more of his identity, I'm afraid."

Chills ran down her spine. _It couldn't be, not after all these years_ , she thought, _it must be someone else._

"There has been whispers that he has built an army of Hybrids, strong enough to take down our forces," Marcel continued.

"How is this possible?" She asked, struggling to remain still in her seat. The crown on her head weighed ten-folds heavier.

"All we know for now are only myths and rumours," Tyler, the new leader of the Werewolf faction added. "It is incredibly rare for a vampire and werewolf to coexist in the same being, but it is rumoured that he is as old and powerful as you, Your Majesty. The legends say that the Hybrid King had settled in England in his early days and has recruited werewolves from all across Europe. He now controls the largest pack in the world, and some five hundred years ago, he found a way to turn these wolves into Hybrids, just like him."

"How, and why raise a rebellion now?"

"In order to turn a werewolf into a Hybrid, he would need the blood of a human Doppelgänger from a specific bloodline. It is said that through the help of powerful witches, he had managed to preserve her in a sleeping spell for centuries. But it seems that the girl has recently escaped and turned herself into a vampire, rendering her blood useless. The Witches have received word that the Rebel King plans to find an alternative way to perform the ritual, so he can continue to create more Hybrids," Bonnie, the leader of the Witches spoke.

"And there is only one other way," Marcel treaded carefully, "One that not many know about."

"The blood of my son," Caroline breathed out.

"A Tribrid has powers to turn a wolf into a Hybrid without the need for Doppelgänger blood," Marcel confirmed. "But rest assure that the powers that Prince Natanael possesses is limited knowledge amongst the realm, and those who are privy to this information are loyal to you, and you only. All that the Hybrid King knows is that the key lies in Mystic Palace, but nothing more. No details on whom, or what, or where exactly."

"We will do whatever it takes to keep my son safe," Caroline demanded. "Please summon him back from his travels, and tell him his mother misses him so."

The double doors of the Throne Room opened with a bang to reveal a fifth person in the room.

"And I'm sure you and I both know who this Hybrid King is, Your Majesty. And we have just received a letter from him requesting an audience," Elijah's voice rang out in the hollow room.

The other faction leaders looked confused at the Queen's Royal Advisor.

Despite not having uttered these two words in centuries, the name still felt familiar on her lips.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN. Klaus is unknowingly hunting down his own child, what do you think will happen next?
> 
> As always, please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed. Since Chapter 1-4 only required minor edits, I've been able to update very quickly. However, the chapters after that may take a bit longer, depending on whether I can overcome my inevitable writer's block.


	4. A Thousand Years Is A Long Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to everyone who left feedback for last chapter. This one's for you.

"An audience?" Caroline panicked after the faction leaders left the room, leaving herself and Elijah behind to discuss the new revelations. "Elijah, I… I can't do this, I can't face him. It's been a thousand years, and I can't bear to see him standing in front of me as our enemy… I just can't."

Her emotions were heightened at the possibility of seeing him again. She had dreamt of this day for so long, but never had she imagined that it would be under such circumstances. That he would be a threat to the realm, a threat to her and a threat to _their_ son. Her countless fantasies of a happy reunion, shattered.

"I understand that it's difficult, Caroline, anyone in your position would be scared. And it's alright, even a Queen can admit to having fears. But we have to think this through logically. If we grant him an audience and come to some kind of agreement, we can prevent a potential war on the horizon. We could save thousands of innocent lives, and ensure peace and safety in the supernatural community that we have worked so hard to maintain," Elijah reasoned.

She nodded her head, she understood that it was her duty as the Queen to protect her people, but it was clear from her rapid pacing that she was struggling to come to terms with the current reality. Sensing her inner turmoil, Elijah switched his tone as he assumed his position in court, "As your Royal Advisor, perhaps I may attend on your behalf, if Your Majesty would allow. He is my brother, and I was his closest companion in his youth, perhaps I can negotiate fair terms with him."

Fearing that she would lose all sense of control at the sight of him, Caroline agreed, "I trust you, Elijah, I trust you with all my heart. Thank you, brother."

"We protect one another," he repeated their promise from a thousand years ago. " _Always and forever._ "

* * *

His blue eyes turned golden as he gave orders as the Alpha of his pack. They were the largest group of Werewolves, now turned Hybrids, in the world, with members recruited from all corners of Europe and Asia.

As he prepared for his journey to this place known as Mystic Falls in the land that is now America, he couldn't help but remember the sadness and despair that overwhelmed him when he had left the New World, abandoned his family, and worst of all, killed his love, Caroline. She didn't deserve to die like that, in the arms of the person she trusted most.

He laughed bitterly at the thought that her blood had triggered his transformation into both a vampire and a werewolf. He got to live because she had not.

More than once, the guilt and pain made him wish he was the one who had died instead.

For the first few decades after his departure, he knew that his family would search the world to find him. But he was dangerous, and he couldn't bear to be the cause of anymore suffering in his family, especially after learning that a werewolf bite could kill a vampire.

Eventually, he had settled in Northern England, where the winds were harsh, but the werewolves harsher, and the news of his family stopped coming. Whilst he had no right to be, there was a part of him that was left disappointed as he had come to a realisation that they had moved on without him.

Time went by and loneliness and grief settled in. He watched as his werewolf companions passed away one by one, but he stayed immortal, and every death hit him harder than the one before.

He sought for centuries for information from powerful witches and found that there were ways to turn his wolves into Hybrids, just like him. And for the first time in his life as an immortal creature, he found solace in the fact that he would no longer have to witness another death.

It was no easy task, as the witches had informed him that the ritual would require the blood of a human Doppelgänger of Tatia's bloodline, as her sacrifice was used in the ritual to turn him and his siblings into the first vampires. It took generations, but towards the end of the fifteenth century, he finally found the girl he needed - Katerina Petrova from Bulgaria. To guarantee a constant supply of blood, he had his witches place her under a preservation spell to ensure that she wouldn't die at a ripe old human age.

He had been successful for centuries, eventually creating himself an army of Hybrids, strong enough to take down any who dared defy them. Together, they conquered the lands of Europe and Asia, with him as the Alpha uniting them under one pack, Lupinus Aeterna, to represent their vampire-werewolf status.

It was all smooth sailing, and most of the werewolves were more than willing to transform into Hybrids so they would no longer be under the control of the full moon. That was, until a few years ago when someone had broken Katerina out of her preservation spell, and assisted in her fleeing from his captivity. By the time he had found out, she had already turned into a vampire, rendering her blood useless.

The pack was in panic at the thought that the future generations of wolves would not be able to join their family in lifelong immortality. Soon, they would have to witness death once more and feel the pain it leaves behind.

He had to figure out a way. As the Alpha of his pack, it was his duty to ensure the safety of his members, he had promised them that when they swore fealty to him. But more importantly, he did not want to be reminded of what death felt like. And so here he was, packing his bags to head to this place called Mystic Falls, to meet the supposed Queen of the Supernaturals and the secret weapon she holds dear in her castle.

_Some Queen she was_ , he thought to himself. He did not know her name for everyone in the realm only referred to her as the Queen or Her Majesty, but he's heard enough about her to be intrigued.

His sources had informed him that she was a vampire, one of the oldest ones too, and she came into power after a vicious battle between the factions some 900 years ago. She was kind and generous, and her people loved her. But what intrigued him the most was the rumour that she had a son, and some insisted she had given birth to him as a vampire, a myth he highly doubts.

But as a preacher of peace, she was no match for his strategy in battle. And he would've gone straight for the attack if not for the one recurring face in his mind, the thing that anchored him to his last strand of humanity.

_Caroline._

He knew that she would not approve of his violence, so he would try for peace. He would go negotiate with the Queen herself, but if she does not abide by his rules, there will be bloodshed, for that he can guarantee.

In his world, losing was not an option.

* * *

"Sir Niklaus, Alpha of Lupinus Aeterna," the royal herald announced as the doors to the throne room opened to reveal the Original Hybrid walking in with four council members of his pack behind him.

He strode into the room confidently, his dark robes looking out of place in the brightly coloured room. He had dropped his last name since it was revealed to him that Mikael was not his father. It served as nothing but a painful reminder for the family he had left behind.

The family that now sat before him.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his elder brother sat upon the throne merely ten feet away from where he was standing. He hadn't changed one bit, except his hair was significantly shorter, but there was no mistaking that it was him. He fought to keep his emotions at bay as he reminded himself that he was in the presence of his Betas, as well as the members of the Royal Army. Today, he was not his brother, but his opposition.

"Elijah," he whispered his name, as the room looked at him with curiosity.

"Niklaus," the older Mikaelson greeted. Despite having expected him, Elijah's heart swelled at seeing his younger brother for the first time in a millennium.

"It's Klaus now." He corrected, keeping the tone of his voice steady and unwavering. He refused to show signs of weakness in front of anyone, not even his own brother. "And here I thought the monarch was a Queen, but I shouldn't be surprised to see you on the throne. You were, after all, destined for great things, according to Father anyway."

He bitterly recollected the many times Mikael favoured Elijah in their human years and had even wanted to offer him Caroline's hand. And here his noble brother was, on the throne, proving yet again that Mikael was right and he was wrong.

Elijah gave him a soft smile, "I assure you that you're not mistaken. The Queen is currently indisposed and I'm here on her behalf as Her Majesty's Royal Advisor."

"How fancy…," he drawled, maintaining his nonchalant façade in front of the others, "Whilst it is good to see you, brother, I'm here to give your Queen my conditions."

"Which are?"

"The first is for you to hand over what I need in order to create my Hybrids, and the second is the throne that you're sitting on. I'm the most powerful creature on this Earth and I think I'm a little more deserving to rule, don't you think?"

"The years have changed you, Niklaus," Elijah commented, ignoring his request to call him by anything other than his given name.

"And I see they haven't for you. Still the same Elijah craving authority and power by doing the Queen's bidding... ever the right hand man." Klaus said spitefully, upset that his brother had not even considered for a moment to negotiate his demands. Remembering the Mikaelson motto, 'Family above all, always and forever', he scoffed as he couldn't help but feel replaced by some foreign Queen that did not share their blood.

"I do not lust for power like you do," Elijah pointed out. "Nor do I recall you ever being this way."

"A thousand years is a long time, brother"

"It sure is," he said wistfully, "Nevertheless, I cannot give you what you ask for, but I implore you reconsider your future actions. These people are innocent and they shouldn't have to be dragged into your war for domination. More so, our Queen is kind, and we will never accept you as King."

"Sounds to me like you're very much in love," Klaus mocked.

"Merely admiration, as I'm sure you will feel the same if you get the chance to meet her."

"I doubt that," he said, eyeing his brother challengingly, "I see you leave me no choice but to take it by force. I'll see you on the battlefield."

He turned around swiftly, striding off with his companions trailing behind him.

"Niklaus," Elijah called out, as his younger brother turned around. "Despite everything, it was good to see you."

Klaus nodded to show his acknowledgement. Whilst things did not go his way, he was glad to see his brother alive and seemingly happy after all these years. Perhaps when all of this was over, they could try and become a family again.

The royal guards lowered their eyes as he walked past to avoid his gaze, afraid that he would lash out, knowing that they are not strong enough to hold him off.

Meanwhile, Elijah couldn't help but consider whether he had made the right choice by keeping Caroline's identity a secret. Knowing his brother now, he would've accused him of lying before proceeding to commit a rampant massacre in this very room until he got to see her and Caroline was in a much too delicate position to witness his tyranny.

By saving the Queen, he risked the lives of their people, and he prayed to God that it would be worth it.

* * *

Elijah entered the adjoined council room where he found Caroline and the faction leaders sat around the battle table.

"Your Majesty," he greeted politely.

"I heard it all," she whispered, all formalities forgone, something that they never do in the presence of the council. "I should have gone out there to face him, but I couldn't."

It was the first time that the faction leaders witnessed any signs of their Queen falter during her reign. The look of sadness and regret was so apparent on her face that no one dared to speak.

"It wouldn't have made a difference, he is not the Niklaus that we once knew," Elijah said, comfortingly, as the faction leaders absorbed the information without interjecting.

"We must prepare for battle at once," she said in dismay. It was silly of her to imagine that things would go any other way. A thousand years was indeed a long time, but she remembered the promise she made to him when he proposed.

_We are eternal._

And she had always dreamed that one day he would be back by her side, as if nothing had ever changed, because despite it all, she believed that their love was unbeatable. Tears that were threatening to fall began stinging the back of her eyes, but she resisted the urge to break down in front of her council members, who were already giving her questioning looks.

But before she could continue her war plan, a blond young man carrying a bow and arrow entered the room.

"Mother," he greeted. "I've been informed of the uprising and I wish to fight in the war," he said gallantly.

"Natanael," Caroline responded, finally able to produce a smile on her face, as she walked over to embrace her son, "I didn't expect you would be back so soon."

"I heard about the usurper, this so-called Hybrid King, and I came back to fight for the realm. To fight for you, Mother."

Caroline's gaze was filled with pride at her son's courage. She was not surprised at his offer, as he had always put his family first and had taken his role as the Prince very seriously. However, she knew that this was no laughing matter, as unbeknownst to him, he would be going against his own father. "Natanael, I cannot allow you to do that. _You_ are what he's after. Your blood is the key to his plans."

"All the more reasons to defeat him. He thinks that he is the most powerful creature on this earth, but he has never met me," he said boldly, yet it was true.

"I will not allow this," Caroline said definitively.

"I am a Tribrid, he cannot hurt me!"

"And I am your Mother! I will not allow you to risk your life for anything. This is not child's play anymore, Natanael, this is war," she reprimanded, much harsher than she had ever been to her only son. She knew that Natanael was stubborn, just like his father, but she would rather die than see her son harmed in any way. "There is a reason why we kept your identity a secret. If people knew about you, they would find ways to capture you and take your potent blood to use for their own personal gain. I've lost you once before, I will not lose you again."

"Mother…"

"It is final," she interrupted, "Lord Mikaelson, please escort the prince back to his room."

"I'm not a child anymore," Natanael defied, but followed his uncle regardless.

When the two Mikaelson men had left, she turned to face her council members once more, "Prepare the army, I want to know everything there is to know about a Hybrid's weakness, and we will adjourn in this room tomorrow."

"My Queen, if I may," Tyler spoke as Caroline nodded for him to continue, "I think it would be ill-advised for you to enter the battlefield. The Rebel King is a dangerous man, and one bite from him or his army of Hybrids can result in a deadly end. If anything were to happen to you, the realm would fall apart, we should have you safeguarded in the palace."

"I appreciate your concern, Lord Lockwood, but I must enter the battlefield. I'm the last hope standing between him and the destruction of the realm."

"How can you be so sure he would listen to you?" Bonnie asked.

"Because… Niklaus Mikaelson is my fiancé."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out, and the brothers have reunited! Did Elijah do the right thing by keeping the Queen's identity a secret from Klaus? Do you agree with Caroline to keep Natanael out of the war? And more importantly, who do you think will win? (I already have my answer so it won't change how the story progresses but I'm interested in knowing anyway)
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed it!
> 
> N.B. I was able to put out the first 3 chapters very quickly as I had already written them and they required minimal editing. But from Chapter 5 onwards, that will not be the case and I hope to update around once a week. And of course, feedback is always appreciated to feed my muse!


	5. The Monster Inside Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what inspired the entire story, and I envisioned it to be a little like the Battle of the Bastards from GOT. Hope you enjoy!

Mystic Palace stood tall on the apex of a stretch of greenery. From the outside, it appeared extravagant and inviting, but he knew from his visit a week ago that the path leading up to it was well protected with spells and filled with trenches and traps.

At the bottom of the hill, his army of hybrids dressed in black and silver armour stood behind him. Thousands and thousands of men and women he had transformed over the centuries dispersed across the field that stretched for miles.

On the other side was an array of supernatural species armed in purple, in uniform position to defend the royal palace behind them. The vampires and werewolves readied at the sides, whilst the witches with their herbs and magical whatnots gathered in the middle. The representatives of each respective faction stood proudly at the forefront.

Unlike his many battles in the past where he invaded his enemies without warning, this was a real war. Opposing sides stood on either ends, waiting for the final negotiations to take place before one made the first move. It was all or nothing. He would either win or die on the battlefield, and he was going to make sure it wasn't the latter.

After he had declared war in the throne room, he had received a signed document from Elijah within the hour stating that he was now an official enemy of the realm and that the war will begin at midnight under the full moon in the palace battleground where the hybrids had laid siege. Whilst the full moon meant that the werewolves on their side could transform, it also meant that his hybrids were at full power. That, combined with what respect he had for his brother, he agreed to the terms.

As the moon rose higher and higher above them, the royal army parted in the middle to reveal three dark figures. When they stepped into the moonlight, Klaus' breath hitched ever so slightly at the sight of three Mikaelsons siblings, one he had briefly reacquainted with a few days prior but two of whom he had not seen for much too long.

In magnificent battle armour, his brothers, Elijah and Kol stood proudly on either side of his sister, Rebekah, barely two hundred yards away from where he was standing. With his enhanced abilities, he could hear his sister sob, as Kol put an arm in front of her to stop her from running to him.

Ignoring the feelings that were building up inside him, he maintained his focus on his end goal. "Is the Queen too cowardly to show for war?" He taunted, taking a step closer towards the palace. There was simultaneous shift in the royal army as they drew their weapons, ready to attack at any time.

Despite the distance, he was certain that his siblings and the other vampires could hear him from their enhanced hearing, just as he and his hybrids could hear them. "One final chance, Niklaus," Elijah said, ignoring his question, "Step down and we can put an end to this, once and for all."

"And why would I do that? Unless you give me what I desire, I can guarantee that this will end in a bloodbath," he replied menacingly. "Peace is not an option," his hybrids cheered him on from behind, echoing his sentiment. They had too much to lose, the hope of their children being able to join them in a life of immortality depended on this war.

" _She_ would not want this," Elijah continued, trying to hide his desperation, aware that he was pushing boundaries.

" _SHE IS DEAD,"_ he roared, knowing exactly who his brother was speaking of. "Do not use her memory against me," he whispered, so low that only the Originals had the ability to pick up.

And nothing would bring her back.

* * *

She removed the crown from her head and placed it delicately on her vanity table. She remembered the time when it was first forged, she found it much too heavy and had to periodically take it off to rest her head before she would have a migraine. So many years have past and this very crown became an integral part of her body and it almost felt strange to step outside without it.

In the mirror, she saw the same blonde woman that she had seen for a thousand years staring back at her. But this time, instead of her lavish gowns, she was dressed in a sleek, black bodysuit, adorned with metal plates on her torso, with the Mikaelson sigil moulded in the very centre.

"Your Majesty," her guard knocked on her door gently, "It's time."

She took a deep breath, every step felt heavier than the last, as she was one step closer to the man she had dreamt of seeing for the past millennium. She silently prayed that they could reach an agreement before the bloodshed began, that maybe he would listen to her before it was too late to turn back. But she had to remind herself that he was not the man she knew anymore. He had changed, and he was now her enemy. It was her duty as the Queen to defend her people, and her duty as a mother to protect her son, at all costs.

And she hoped she had the strength within her to fight him.

* * *

"Her Majesty, the Queen," the army had once again parted to allow the ruling monarch onto the battlefield, this time bowing as the figure walked past them. She had an aura of power and authority that exuded in her every step and he could sense it pulsating in the air around them even though her face was hidden by the shadows of her people.

When the moonlight illuminated her features, he froze in shock. His fists were clenched so tightly that he felt blood drip onto the grass. His breathing stopped altogether. 

_What kind of a sick, cruel joke was this?_ How dare they use their witches to torture him with mind tricks? He should've known that it was foolish to trust his brother to play fair.

But by the mercy of God, she looked beautiful. She was as beautiful as he remembered and even though he knew that she was nothing but a figment of his imagination, perhaps he could allow himself just a few seconds to pretend. A few seconds from afar to see her once again before he would finally come to his senses and she would be ripped away from him for good.

It had been so long since she bled her life away in his arms, but every feature of her was exactly as he remembered. She was, afterall, permanently etched into his restless mind.  Over the millennium, he had drawn her countless of times, dreamt of her countless of times. He could recognise those same curly blonde waves, those bright cerulean eyes, and that slight curvature on the tip of her nose from miles away. It was her, but it wasn't. Not truly. She was dead. 

He had never known such cruelty until now, not since he left her cold, dead body on the village ground.

"No," he shook his head, refusing to succumb to their manipulation.

"Nik," she whispered, shakily.

"No," he repeated, his vision became clouded with unshed tears. "This isn't real," he shut his eyes, unwilling to look at her, regardless of how much he longed to.

"Nik, I'm here. Look at me," she said. Her angelic voice was soft and gentle, but it reverberated throughout his entire body. "Please, don't do this," she pleaded. He could see that she was twisting something on her finger. It was the engagement ring that he had carved and polished for her all those years ago. It was a simple wooden ring that deeply contrasted all the other priceless ornaments she wore on her body. An identical wooden ring that he had carved for himself and kept around his neck for a millennium. 

There was silence for a split second, no one dared to move a muscle. But when he looked up, his eyes turned gold, and black veins ran down his cheeks. All he could see was _her_ , _her, her,_ and everything in the periphery was clouded by haze.

He had to get to her. He had to hold her. He had to know if she was really there. Without thinking, he sped towards her in his hybrid speed.

The events that happened in the next few seconds were utter chaos. Interpreting his sudden movement as a threat, the royal army started bolting at full speed towards the Original, who expertly dodged every attack. Seeing that their leader had made the first move, the rest of the hybrids transformed into wolves and followed his lead.

Vampires and shifting werewolves from the other side rushed into his path, with their sharp fangs ready to rip his throat out. But he was the notorious Original Hybrid for a reason, and he swiftly tore out their hearts with his only mission focused on getting to Caroline and he would destroy anything and everything that got in his way.

That night, the sky rained blood as vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrids fell in the name of their protecting their cause. Howls and screams echoed in the darkness as witches began chanting to hold off the incoming enemies, all the while being slaughtered mercilessly by the few monsters who had been able to fight through their incantations from the extra power that the full moon provided them.

Caroline stood defiantly, baring her sharp fangs, as she was surrounded by a group of hybrids. Although she was an Original and a hybrid's venom would not kill her, she knew that she would be significantly weakened, buying them enough time to find other methods of ending her.

But she was going to fight with every ounce of power she had. As they closed in on her, she sped towards them, ripping out heart after heart, too hellbent on surviving to let the guilt ride through. She had centuries on these Hybrids and despite not having been in battle for well over nine hundred years, none could truly match her agility and skills. But as one fell, another one would take its place, and she didn't know how long she would be able to keep up.

Below her, she could see Klaus fighting through a group of vampires, as he was appeared completely unaffected by the witches' spells. He looked up and caught her eye, before taking in the situation around her.

Adrenaline rushed through him, as he tore off the heads of every single vampire blocking his path. Urging himself to get to her, he ran as fast as he could, knocking off a pack of werewolves who attempted to jump onto him.

"Stop," he ordered his hybrids. "The Queen is _mine_." He snarled.

His wolves hung back and obeyed their Alpha. If anyone had the right to kill the Queen, it would be the Hybrid King himself and the throne would rightfully belong to them, as the most powerful species in the supernatural world. They regarded the outnumbered Queen with disdain and vengeful hatred, as scores of their brothers and sisters laid heartless beside them.

Despite the ongoing battle around them, Klaus locked eyes with her, and he allowed his fangs to retract and his eyes were blue once more. Slowly and hesitantly, he walked towards her, the blood splattered on her face did nothing to tarnish her beauty. But just as he reached out to touch her, he felt an arrow pierce his heart.

A wooden arrow soaked with vervain and wolfsbane.

"No!" He could vaguely hear her cry out as his senses began to weaken.

He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, his hybrids ready to attack the assailant. It was then that a young man jumped well above their heads and landed in the middle of the fully formed circle, immediately stepping in front of Caroline.

"Natanael!" Caroline shouted. Even as she was surrounded by dozens of hybrids, not once did her courage waver. But in this very moment, seeing her son on the battlefield, she could feel her heart petrify in fear. "Go back to the palace at once!" She did not have time to plead with him, they were completely surrounded by enemies.

Klaus did not recognise this man, but from what he could tell, Caroline cared a great deal about him. Enough to keep him hidden in the sanctuary of her home whilst others fought for their lives. He ignored the feeling of jealousy and pain, as he wrenched the arrow from his heart, the wound unwilling to heal due to the potent toxins.

"And so we meet," Natanael taunted, "The usurper himself. Not so vicious as they say with a gaping hole in your chest."

As the two glowered at each other, they came to notice their odd similarities. Natanael had the same dirty blond hair, the same jawline and the faintest signs of dimples on his now scowling face. But his bright, blue eyes were reminiscent of the woman behind him, the same cerulean blue that he had tried for years and years to mimic in his paintings.

That was, until those blue eyes turned gold.

He hid his shock well, unwilling to falter before the other man. He had the golden eyes of a werewolf, yet from the lack of heartbeat, he was also a vampire. A hybrid, he deduced, yet he had never seen this man before, let alone transformed him into one of his kind.

"I'm delighted that my reputation precedes me," Klaus said arrogantly, "Although I can't say the same for you, hybrid."

"Hybrid?" Natanael scoffed, "Try again." He lifted his hands and began to chant, as the army of hybrids shifted painfully back to their human forms and they, including Klaus, clutched their heads in skull-splitting agony.

"Stop!" Caroline shouted, gripping onto her son's arm.

"He will kill you if I don't kill him first," Natanael reasoned, continuing his attack with his mind. "I can end this, I have to. Always and Forever."

Upon hearing his family vow, he roared with what strength he had at the kid who had the audacity to say these words to Caroline.

"Stop, Natanael, you don't understand," Caroline sobbed, as he continued.

"I'm trying to protect you, Mother," he said, finishing the spell.

Most of the Hybrids had already fallen, giving him the opportunity rip out their hearts. But before he could begin, a faint voice spoke out.

"Mother?" Klaus croaked weakly. Natanael saw a look in the man's eyes that he had never seen before. It was one of confusion, happiness and regret.

"Nik…," Caroline whispered, stepping in front of her son.

"Is he…?" Klaus slowly pushed himself onto his feet and staggered towards her, his eyes shining with hope as realisation dawned upon him.

Caroline nodded and everything faded into the background. All he could think about was how much he wanted to embrace them. He had a _family,_ his own family. But in the moments of distraction, Natanael had backed away to pick up his bow and shot another arrow towards him. This time, the tip was formed from a piece of white wood.

"No!" Without thinking, Caroline instinctively jumped in front of Klaus, and pain began to radiate within her entire body as the white oak stake pierced through her armour narrowly missing her heart, splintering into multiple pieces.

She could barely register the voices around her, as she felt an intense burning sensation in her heart. She could vaguely register Klaus picking her up in his arms, as she fell to the ground, and Natanael rushing over to be on his knees beside them, shaking her shoulders.

"Mother, why?" Her son sobbed, confused as to what had just happened. _Why was she protecting their enemy?_ Natanael thought to himself. Caroline was too weak to respond as she gasped desperately for the air that she didn't need, her human reflexes somehow kicking in. The wooden shards were pressing to the side of her heart and she screamed in agony. 

"Caroline," Klaus pleaded, watching her die in his arms for a second time. "Please don't leave me again, my love." He turned to Natanael, "We have to do something, the fragments can pierce her heart if we move the arrow."

Natanael could gather by now that there was something between the Hybrid and his mother that he was missing. However, he ignored it as there was a more pressing matter at hand. Right now, they had to work together if there was a chance for Caroline to survive.

"Lie her flat on the ground and take the arrow out, carefully," Natanael instructed. "I'm going to remove the remaining splinters using a spell but she will start bleeding out immediately. I need you to keep feeding her yours, okay?"

Klaus nodded, releasing her to the ground and slowly removing the arrow from her chest. Natanael began hovering his hands over her open wound and chanted in words that he did not understand, but as he predicted, Caroline's blood came gushing out and her skin began to turn grey even more so than before.

He quickly held her head in his arms, and bit into his wrist to allow the blood to flow down her throat. He tipped her head backwards to assist her drinking until he felt her fangs grow and latch onto his cut herself. 

Several minutes passed by and Natanael had stopped the spell, "All of the splinters are out."

"Thank you," Klaus responded sincerely. He could still feel that Caroline was extremely weak and he continued to feed her his blood, despite the pain and light headedness that he was feeling from the blood loss, as well as his own festering wound that refused to heal from the first arrow's vervain and wolfsbane.

Natanael shook his head, "I didn't do it for you." He said flatly. "I don't know who you are, or why my mother took the arrow for you, but it changes nothing. I will do whatever it takes to protect my family, Always and Forever."

"Always and forever," Klaus repeated quietly.

"Don't you dare taint my family's mantra," the boy narrowed his eyes.

"It's my family, too."

"What? Impossible."

"I broke that vow many years ago when I left my family, when I left her." He looked down at Caroline, who was beginning to regain colour.

"You're -"

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson," he coughed, the blood loss taking a toll on his strength. "And I believe that you're my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. Hope you enjoyed the reunion, but what's going to happen next? How will Natanael react? Who will win the war? That, and more next chapter!
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment as that means a lot to me!


End file.
